1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a light tunnel which is particularly intended for use in inspecting items placed therein such as, for instance, a vehicle, to locate and determine flaws in the finish or sheet metal work of the vehicle so that these may be appropriately corrected. This inspection is permitted by providing a tunnel having a framework which carries reflective means in the interior thereof, there being a light source in the tunnel for directing light on the reflective means, which light in turn is reflected against the item within the tunnel, such as the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inspection of items such as vehicles just leaving the production line has usually been accomplished by manual visual or physical inspection, which is unsure and inaccurate in absolutely determining whether the paint finish or the sheet metal of a vehicle is flawed. It is of course important that this be determined before the vehicle is delivered to the ultimate purchaser.
Other means for inspecting the finish of a vehicle or, for that matter, other items which have a high finish would include portable light sources directed on the item or even sensing devices to be passed over the surface of the item.
It has not been known to create a light tunnel in which the entire item may be totally placed for a final inspection prior to delivery and which light tunnel includes a framework carrying sheet material presenting side walls and an arched top wall with reflective material being carried by said walls and presenting an uninterrupted inner surface which will reflect light back on to the item, the light emanating from a source spanning the length of the tunnel at essentially the juncture between the side walls and the top wall.